


Graceful

by beanie_babe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hurt!mingi, M/M, angst??almost, caring San, how do you tag, i really should have slept last night, i tried it’s just not very good, what’s up with my ending??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie_babe/pseuds/beanie_babe
Summary: They should make a warning,that like no dancers...ever...should be allowed to dance after more than 3 hours. Nobody ever told Mingi that.





	Graceful

The music blasted so loud in his ears that it almost hurt. Bass vibrating through the floors straight into his body. It was too loud, too much but he won’t stop. Sweat was gliding freely down his face, stinging his eyes with the saltiness, and beginning to burn. 

He kept moving, matching body parts to the beat of the song and speeding up and slowing down with the tempo(actually that was a good idea he may dance to that later). His body was going numb to the burn in his muscles (he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad). 

He was practically sobbing by the time his playlist was halfway through when he went to get water. He looked at all the notification on his phone, 3 missed calls and 7 texts from San that he was this close to swiping left and deleting from his lock screen 

He knew he was being selfish and that the elder was only trying to help him but he just wanted to dance here and practice. He needed to practice, to feel the pain of overexertion in his joints and even though he hated it the absolute agony that came with practicing to hard and putting to much pressure on his back. And he knew that San had all but dragged him out because he was afraid of him getting hurt (again) because ‘he wouldn’t know when to stop’. 

He shrugged the thought out of his mind and pushed it away because he was still like 14 more songs to go and he could already feel the pain beginning to blossom in his back —great. He pressed play on his phone and the music flooded through the speakers again. 

The irony was that the more that he felt better when he was dancing he felt like he was going to pass out at the same time and that was both very concern and pretty awesome at the same time. The choreography was hard and maybe he would be having an easier time if he hadn’t been in here for like...6 hours...straight. But that didn’t matter. 

He started forgetting the choreography more when he had 7 songs left, at first he’d stumble and keep going, but soon he couldn’t remember the first 8 count of ‘Boss’. And by the time ‘IDOL’ was playing he was pretty much done. He got to the jump part when he lost his balance and fell hearing a sickening crack when he landed and then the playlist stopping. 

His eyes were wide in both pain and fear. What the hell did he just do? And why the hell did it hurt so badly? He pushed himself so that he was now sitting upright, doing a systems check and he was most definitely not ok or at least his ankle wasn’t. Now he was full on panicking and crying but that didn’t matter. 

He pushed himself to his knees now which didn’t hurt to badly but it was still painful, if he could grab his phone...but who would he call? They were probably all asleep anyway...well except for San who he had yelled at like 6 hours ago for being a good person, maybe he would suck up his pride and call him. 

Getting to his feet was much more painful than on his knees, he let out a shrill scream and groaned at the pain. Whimpering he walked over to get his phone. ‘Calm down, its only a sprain, your making a big deal out of nothing,’ he told himself, but his ankle was absolutely on fire and it felt like he was walking on knives. 

He was basically in full out tears by the time he got to the phone and the speaker system, and it was only like 5 feet away and he was ready to break down in tears and like curl up in a ball and die. He pressed buttons as fast as he could and waited for it to ring crying a little because he probably wouldn’t answer anyway. 

“...hello?...” 

He sobbed in relief, the quickly gathered himself. 

“Oh my god...Mingi...are you okay?” Came the question rushed out to fast because he was clearly worried, because people do that when he care about you. 

He didn’t answer for a while, just sniffed and then took a deep breathe. “...no...’’ it was watery and sounded like a whiny child that didn’t get the toy that he wanted but he really didn’t care that much because good lord his ankle hurt. 

“What’s wrong, I’m gonna be there in 10 minutes. Is it your back? Oh god I knew I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that but you were— 10 minutes baby. Ok?” San ramble on. It was in a way comforting because it was kinda all Mingi’s fault and his voice was nice. He knew it was weird but it helped.

“It’s not j-just my back, it’s my-“ he cut himself off with a low moan almost scream through clenched teeth, as he hovered his hands over the joint afraid that touching it would make it hurt more than it already was. “M-my ankle.” And he was sobbing again. 

Now San was really worried, usually if he was called in the middle of the night it was that they were out of some kind of food, because god for bid if there was a comeback Mingi wouldn’t sleep. Sometimes he would call if his back hurt to much while he was practicing at the studio. But this was rare, and Mingi had a high pain tolerance for a softie, so he was about to enter panic mode as well but he knew the younger needed him. 

——————

10 minutes couldn’t have come fast enough for Mingi, who wasn’t sobbing but his eyes were swollen and puffy from crying, he was just kinda staring off into space and blinking tears down his cheeks. He was standing, his hand had gone lax but it was still gripping his phone. 

He ran over to his taller boyfriend worriedly and scanned him over, trying to find something else that could be bothering him. “Mingi, baby? Can we sit down please? I wanna look at your ankle and I wanna get the pressure off it.” He got a small nod but his boyfriend never looked over at him. 

He helped him sit and propped his boyfriends ankle on his thigh, afraid to hurt him more. “Hey Mingi? I gotta look and see what you didn’t to your ankle, I have to take your shoe off and feel around your ankle to see what you did. And I’m not gonna lie it’s gonna hurt like a , bit I’m just warning you” San said. He felt his heart break when the taller tended up before then sending him a smile of trust and understanding before a small “go ahead.” 

Pulling off the shoe was much less successful than he thought it would be, but after loud shrieks and whisper curses he finally got a good look at the abused joint. Not only was his boyfriend ankle almost twice the size, but it was bruised really bad and he could feel the massive swell when he glide his hand over the spot (causing more tears to fall from his face and curses to escape from his lips) 

“I’m sorry baby,” San said eyes looking at Mingi but mind absent—somewhere else. He bit into his lip from crying out himself. He shifted slightly, shaking the hair out of his eyes because he was in no position to move really because he was propping himself up with his arm, hand flat on the floor while the other was probing his boyfriend ankle. 

“S-sannie?” Mingi called out quietly. It was far from the yelling and the deep toned confident voice that San was used to. “Sannie it hurts s-so bad now. Please make it stop it hurts.” He called out to the elder boyfriend. San just ran a finger through his hair and sighed. 

“What can I do sweetie to take the pain away,” He asked. He got a small smile from the other boy, eyes peeking from behind his longish bangs. “K-kiss me?” 

And he did. San leaned in and kissed the younger passionate and ran a hand through slightly sweat-soaked bangs and soft locks. 

—————————

Hospitals—San found—will not come as quickly as they say and if anything they hurt more than help. At least Mingi wasn’t dying when San had called because he would have been dead by the time they arrived at the dance studio. That’s a lovely thought, and he tried to erase it. 

San figures that the most painful thing in the world was watching his boyfriend suffer and basically all his attempts to help hurt and the damn hospital took so long. He had to physically heave his boyfriend up and he was way shorter than him so it was kinda a struggle. 

The second most painful thing was watching his boyfriend have to walk to the ambulance and then have hover over him ask if ‘this hurt?’ Well obviously it does or else he wouldn’t be still crying and upset from the pain. Duh. He was about ready to smack them all in the face. 

He reached his hand out so he had the angle too hit them but instead of hitting them his hand was held by his red faced, glazed eye boyfriend who was smiling at him. Well he was before he squeezed his hand in time with the presumably pulsating pain in his ankle when the doctors bent it. 

‘Cute,’ was the first thing that crossed his mind, even though it was probably not the best time to fanboy over his injured boyfriend. He made small circles with his thumb on the back of the younger’s hand. He nearly cooed but now wasn’t the time. 

Another thing he found was that not only do hospitals take forever to actually get to patients, but they definitely don’t reassure the people who are waiting for them because they make them wait for like ever. And it smelled like fifty thousand sanitizer bottles were aggressively smashed down by a pissed off janitor and now the whole place smelled like antiseptic and sanitizer bottles. 

‘Attractive,’ he thought. 

Finally the nurses came out, asking if “anyone here for Song Mingi?” And he stand up so fast. The nurse sent him judging and surprised eyes but nodded. “Hi I’m nurse Choi Jin,” she said, “Song Mingi seems to have sprained his ankle but the way that he landed caused it to be dislocated. It’s not a major injury but it’s about as disable as a high ankle sprain. He should avoid putting pressure on it for 7 days and I’m sure he not going to want to wear a boot so I would advice a brace for 14 days.” 

San had only dated Mingi for a short while but he knew that even admitting he was hurt took allot of effort, so he would probably not even wear the brace. Which would make it worse. 

San actually ending up practically carrying his boyfriend because the boy was pretty doped up on morphine and stuff so he was out of it. Honestly he would have thought that for his stature his boyfriend would have been heavier but he was light, he had a dancers body and slim, (mostly because he was tall). 

But with Mingi having to lean over, he was almost as tall as him, he thought with a smirk

**Author's Note:**

> 。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。  
> okaaaay, so first of all this is my first one!!! i’m sorry!! don’t kill me!! do i get like a pass? get revived pass? anyway thank you for reading💞


End file.
